Zianourry
by DreamCreamLou
Summary: Zianourry smut so if you don't like gay sex then don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!^^ I have no idea where this came from but I was reading a bunch of fanfics when I stumbled across the word Zianourry and I was like "No way they don't have a Bromance name for all five of them do they?!" and then I wanted to try it out myself! XD Just to warn you this is properly the most hardcore smut I've ever written so if you don't like GuyxGuy action then you really shouldn't read this since it's like GuyxGuyxGuyxGuyxGuy. But anyway this is my first time writing more than a twosome and I properly should start off with only a threesome but yeah… here's a fivesome 3**

*****Zianourry*****

_**CAN'T WAIT**_

"Niall…?"  
"No Harry we have to wait for the others."  
"But Niiiiaaallll! I'm horny and I want my little leprechaun!" Harry whined as he grabbed Niall's hips, forcing him to sit down in his lap. Niall rolled his eyes when he felt Harry's obvious hard one but still wrapped his arms around the taller boy. They'd had woken up to a note from the three others telling them that they had gone shopping, leaving Niall and Harry to entertain themselves. They had just finished making cookies and were now waiting for the other three boys to get home.

"How can you be turned on? We haven't done anything." Niall asked lifting an eyebrow.

"We haven't done anything _**yet**_ and how can I not be turned on? I'm with my sexy little leprechaun who can't resist me." Harry purred as he leaned forward gently nibbling Niall's jaw. A low moan came out of Niall's throat and he leaned his head to the side, giving Harry more space. Harry smirked as he continued up, following Niall's jaw line, his hands sneaking under the other's shirt caressing the soft skin. He pulled away slightly to look at his blond lover before smashing their lips together, forcing his tongue inside the moist cavern.

Niall moaned loudly and tangled his hands into Harry's hair, pulling him closer. He loved how different it was making love to each one of the boys. Louis was always fun and full of energy, matching Niall's personality perfectly. Liam was slow and caring, always thinking about Niall before himself. Zayn was different and creative, he always found new positions he wanted to try and Niall never turned down such an invite. Then there was Harry. He enjoyed taking his time like Liam but at the same time being rough and hard, showing that he was the more dominating of them.

But best of all was when they all did it together. Niall couldn't understand why he was so lucky to have four wonderful lovers whom he loved with all his heart. He couldn't understand why they wanted him just as much as they wanted each other. But what Niall didn't see was that he was the glue that made them fit together. He was always up for anything, no matter what it was; the boys knew that they could rely on him. And that was one of the beautiful things about their relationship. Nobody was left out cause Niall would instantly notice it and pay extra attention to whoever it was.

Harry's smirk widened when Niall wrapped his legs around his torso, and Harry grabbed Niall's butt before standing up from the chair, Niall still in his arms. Niall kissed him eagerly, grabbing his face and taking control of the kiss since Harry was distracted by walking and holding Niall up at the same time. Harry growled and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him furiously. Niall pulled away swiftly to get rid of his shirt before wrapping his arms around Harry neck again. Harry pulled away from the wall and continued walking towards their room, kicking the door open, ignoring when it hit the wall with a loud bang; he was too distracted by Niall's lips on his neck, sucking and biting the soft flesh. He harshly pushed Niall down on the bed before crawling on top of him, quickly getting rid of his own shirt. Niall purred at the sight of his half naked lover and his arms reached up, trying to pull Harry closer. Harry leaned down, pressing their lips together once again and fumbling with Niall's pants. He threw them in the same direction as he's shirt before grabbing one of Niall's bare legs and wrapped them around his waist. They both moaned when Niall bucked up, pressing their erections against each other and whimpered when Harry leaned down kissing and nibbling on his chest, sucking slightly on a nipple when he reached it. Niall purred as Harry's tongue darted out, licking and playing with his body.

Suddenly Harry sat up and looked down at a very flustered Niall, feeling himself grow even harder at the sight of one of his lovers spread out for him to do what he wanted. He leaned down placing a gently kiss on Niall's nose before reaching down, getting rid of Niall's boxers. Niall's hissed when the cold air hit his heated member but moaned shortly after when Harry wrapped his hand around him, stroking him slowly. Niall groaned and bucked up, grabbing the bed sheets as pleasure ran through his body. Neither one of them heard the door open but they froze when an all too familiar voice broke through their little bubble.

"You just couldn't wait for us to return could you Haz?"

Harry groaned and put his head on Niall's shoulder, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Go away Lou, can't you see I'm busy?" he growled and opened his eyes looking at a very red-faced Niall.

"But sweet cakes I wanna join." Harry yelped when he was suddenly grabbed by the hips and turned around. He barely noticed Liam and Zayn in the background before he was roughly kissed, making him moan in pleasure. He felt Louis smirk into the kiss but ignored it and wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling him closer.

Niall whined when the hand disappeared but groaned loudly only seconds after when another hand replaced Harry's. He looked up through dazzled eyes and smiled sweetly when warm brown eyes looked back. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck pulling him down and wrapped his legs around his waist. He leaned up and brushed his mouth against Zayn's ear making him shiver.

"Why am I the only one without clothes?" he whispered and Zayn quickly pulled away, getting rid of his jumper and trousers. Niall purred in delight and grabbed Zayn's shoulders, turning them around, smirking down at a wide-eyed Zayn. Zayn rolled his eyes and grabbed Niall's neck with one hand forcing his head down, smashing their lips together. His other hand travelled down Niall's body until he reached his butt. He gently caressed, teasing the sensible skin and smirked when Niall responded with a high-pitched whine that went right to his growing problem. His hand continued down his thigh and up again to Niall's member, stroking him a few times. Suddenly Niall moaned and throw his head back in pleasure trebling slightly and Zayn looked a little to the side, purring at the sight. Liam was sitting on his knees behind Niall and his tongue buried deep inside of him slowly fucking him with his tongue. Zayn smirked and turned his attention back to Niall's throbbing member and once again started stroking him, only this time faster.

In the meantime Louis was now shirtless and slowly grinding against a naked Harry. Harry was moaning and thrusting up against the older boy, whimpering softly when Louis grabbed his erection, pumping him hard and fast. A small, muffled scream was heard from the other end of the bed and they both looked up shortly to see a very satisfied Liam leaning back and Niall, who had obviously just climaxed, laying on a smirking Zayn. Liam looked up and noticed the two boys looking at them and crawled over to Louis kissing him deeply. Harry groaned at the sight of two of his lovers making out and didn't notice Liam brushing his lips against Louis's ear, whispering something to him. Louis nodded eagerly and returned his attention back to Harry. Liam crawled over to Zayn and smiled tenderly at Niall who was laying on him, breathing slowly. He leaned down and whispered in Zayn's ear and Zayn's smirk grew. He grabbed Niall's head and kissed him passionately and the younger boy moaned sleepily wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck. Zayn grabbed Niall's butt, lifting him up in a sitting position before laying him down in the middle of the bed.

Louis was still stroking Harry but when he noticed Zayn and Niall's position he grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him with him towards the middle. Louis placed him on hands and knees and when Harry looked down he got the very nice view of Niall's half hard erection. Suddenly warm lips wrapped around his tip making him moan in pleasure and he bucked down, trying to get as much as possible of Niall's mouth around him. He leaned down also taking in Niall's tip while Niall wrapped his arms around his stomach, pulling him closer. They were so caught up in pleasuring each other that they didn't notice the three other boys who were starring at them.

"You guys should definitely do 69 more often." Louis mumbled and quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes, Zayn following him. Louis crawled into the bed closer to the two boys, sucking on his fingers making them nicely slick. He placed himself behind Harry and groaned slightly at the sight of his lover's ass in the air. He slowly caressed it making Harry hum in delight, before slipping a finger inside of him. Harry hissed in discomfort but moaned when Niall's mouth successfully distracted him from the fingers, and Louis started to push his fingers in and out. Niall groaned when his legs were wrapped around something and he felt slick fingers at his own entrance. He looked a little to the side, behind Harry's mob of curls and looked into Zayn's lust blown eyes. Niall wrapped his legs tighter around his waist, moaning slightly when two fingers pushed inside of his already slick channel. He groaned a little in pain but Harry hummed in pleasure, making the sound vibrate against his dick making him whimper in need.

Harry groaned in disappointment when the three fingers that had been inside of him disappeared but quickly forgot about that when something much bigger than the fingers pressed against his entrance, slowly pushing inside and stretching him painfully. Niall noticed his tension and did his best to distract him from the pain but he too soon tensed up when he felt Zayn's member pushing past his tight ring of muscles and into him. He let go of Harry's member and whimpered in pain, as Zayn continued in all the way, not stopping until he was completely inside of the blond. Then he paused, panting heavily and noticed how tense Niall was around him so he started gently rubbing him and trying to make him relax.

Louis was in a similar position although he was slowly pumping in and out of a mewling Harry, trying to find the right ankle. He knew he had found it when Harry suddenly yelped, grabbing the bed sheet's tightly and eagerly pushed back against Louis, but Louis just continued his slow pace, ignoring Harry's pleas for more. He looked down at Zayn and saw that he was also thrusting in and out of Niall, making the small Irish boy purr in pleasure. Louis speeded up a bit and Harry moaned in appreciation pushing back and forth, meeting him halfway.

Niall wrapped his hand around Harry's member, stroking it in time with Zayn's thrusts and looked to the side to see Liam staring intensely at them.

"Li...?" he panted and reached his hand towards the other but Liam just shook his head with a gentle smile.

"Not yet, Ni. I'm enjoying the show but don't worry. I intend on fulfilling my needs soon." He said in a husky voice, his arousal clearly showing through his pants but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were glued to the four boys in the bed, not leaving them a second. He smirked when he saw Harry was close to release, his eyes closed and body trembling from the overwhelming pleasure and sure enough, seconds later Harry came with a loud moan all over Niall's chest, clenching around Louis making him hiss in pleasure. Louis started thrusting even faster, completely losing the steady rhythm he'd had before and he too came with a moan, spilling inside of the curly haired lad. He gently pulled out and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him down with him, spooning him.

Niall tensed when Zayn gave a particular hard thrust to his prostrate and he came with a yell of Zayn's name. Zayn came shortly after, filling Niall up, but before Zayn could relax he was forced out of Niall and onto his back. He looked up to see Liam hovering above him with a hungry look and Zayn groaned slightly when he felt two fingers penetrate him but he was soon silence by Liam pressing his lips to his, forcing his tongue inside. The fingers pushed in and out a couple of times before pulling out. Zayn gasped when Liam started to push in slowly, trying to get his mind of the pain by stroking his erection, and it helped a little but Zayn couldn't hold back a small whimper.

"I'm sorry. I should've prepared you better." Liam whispered and gently grabbed Zayn's face between his hands, kissing him gently. Zayn purred into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck, deepening it. When they pulled away Zayn looked Liam in the eye and smiled softly.

"You can…ugh… start now…" he panted and moaned when Liam stroked his now hard member and slowly pulled out if him. Zayn grabbed Liam's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, ignoring the pain that raced through his spine. Liam started a hard and fast pace, slamming inside the tight heat completely losing control when Zayn moaned loudly in pleasure and started meeting his thrusts.

Liam could feel the familiar coil in his stomach, having hold his orgasm back for too long and he came with a loud yell, spilling inside Zayn. He fell down on top of Zayn, completely worn out. Suddenly he felt hands touch his shoulder and gently push him of Zayn and he smiled when he saw Niall lean down taking Zayn, who hadn't had the opportunity to come yet, into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Zayn's tip making him moan in pleasure. Liam leaned up and pressed his lips against Zayn's lips making him open his eyes. The brown eyes he loved so much were completely dazed, caught in his pleasure. Zayn brought his one hand that wasn't currently buried in Niall's hair up and tangled it into Liam's hair, pulling his head closer. Suddenly he tensed and came with a muffled scream, spilling inside Niall's mouth, making him hum in delight.

Liam pulled away slowly and smiled sweetly down at Zayn who smiled sleepily back. Niall came up to them and laid down on Zayn chest, while Liam spooned his side. He felt arms wrap around him and looked up into smiling green eyes. He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips before pulling away slowly and looked at Niall, who was currently kissing slowly with Louis that was laying behind him. Harry reached down and pulled the covers over them and snuggled closer to Liam.

Suddenly Louis chuckled softly and the other four boys looked at him questingly.

"You just couldn't wait could you Haz?"

**Omg *blushes* That was certainly different to write ;) Anyway I hope you liked it (Lol ;D) and I'm sorry I haven't updated my third Bromance collection thingy, but I've been so busy reading fanfics and writing this one shot that I haven't had time for it and I won't update the entire next week since I'm going to London!3 But I promise I'll update it as soon as I get home :)**

**Until next time have a wonderful life 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I've been reported, so I've started moving my stories to Ao3. I knew from the beginning I might end up being reported, but oh well. Some of you seemed to really like my stories so I just wanted you to know that they're there. My user name is DreamCreamLou :)


End file.
